


Vision

by peacock_francophile



Series: Loss [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Infinity War spoilers, Like so much, So much angst, infinity war destroyed me., scarlet vision angst, scarlet vision feels, scarletvision - Freeform, thanos is the actual worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR***Killing Vision was the worst thing that had ever happened to Wanda, but watching him die again was a close second.***SERIOUS SPOILERS GUYS**





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys... infinity war killed me... so I wrote fic....  
> It says it in the summary, serious spoilers for Infinity War. Turn back now. You have been warned.

Killing Vision was the worst thing that had ever happened to Wanda, but watching him die again was a close second.

When the Stone was fracturing under her power, when Vision’s face was contorting, when Thanos appeared behind her, Wanda truly regretted her powers for the first time. It was down to her to save the universe or save her universe.

Wanda had made her choice.

“I love you.”

Faint words, but they meant more to Wanda than anything he had ever heard. Wanda stared at Vision, fighting back tears, the world blurring around her as she struggled to hold Thanos back. Vision offered her an almost-smile, even in all his pain managing to focus on her.

The Stone broke.

So did Vision.

Wanda was on her knees, trembling, staring at the ground. Gone. Vision was gone.

She vaguely heard someone talking. An unfamiliar voice. Talking about loss. Thanos. She didn’t care.

Vision. Vision was gone.

_ I love you.  _

And then, he was back.

His broken pieces flew back together. Vision reappeared in Thanos’s fist, and for several heart-wrenching, conflicted moments, Vision was alive again.

But then he was gone as quickly as he had come. The Mind Stone, ripped from his head. His eyes clouded over. His body faded to a deadened gray. Wanda was doubled over, unable to stop Thanos.

Thanos had all the Infinity Stones. This was it. With a snap, he disappeared, The world trembled. Wanda stumbled over to Vision.

_ I love you. _

She had never gotten to tell him that she loved him back.

A sob racked her body, and after that out-of-place noise, that small acceptance of defeat, Wanda couldn’t stop. Screams that she could barely hear erupted from her chest as tears poured down her face. She clung to Vision like he was the only thing keeping her alive, despite not being alive himself.

When death came, grabbing at Wanda, crawling up her, she welcomed it. She looked to the sky as she blew away, allowing relief to wash over her. 

Maybe this was the end. Maybe she was dying. But maybe, just maybe, she would see Vision on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.


End file.
